


Need Me, Want Me

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a little discussion. Who'll win? HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Me, Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one's made for the: S.S. Guns 'n' Handcuffs - A Draco/Harry Drarry Challenge.

"You don't " _need me"_. What you have is a disgusting obsession. But if you feel you have to pursue these feelings you have...," Draco said with a sigh, "You must win me. And in order to understand how to win me over, you must learn to want me. And believe it or not...that's a lot harder than you'd think it would be." They've been over this thousands of times, and still Draco could not manage to get it through that thick skull of Potter's that he wasn't what the other man needed. It wasn't even five years ago that they still hated the guts out of each other, for Salazar's sake. Although a lot had changed after Harry Potter testified for Draco Malfoy, he still thought he could manage to ignore the dark haired prat. With no such luck, of course.

Not even a year after the trials, the annoying Saviour of the Wizarding World still managed to contact him. Draco only ever agreed to meet him out of curiosity. After all, what other reason could he have? It didn't have anything to do about how his world was still revolving around the bespectacled man. Not at all. After all, he was still living happily in his land of Denial. He loved the place, and frequented it often.

After that initial meeting, he agreed on another one, and another, and another. Eventually after long, hard discussions, they had put aside their differences with only a few complications. And only after four years Harry told him how he needed the blond. He had snorted and told him what he thought. This was only one more of their pointless arguments.

Harry scowled, and angrily tapped his finger against the expensive coffee table of Malfoy Manor. "Because you don't give me a single chance. I have wanted you for years, as you well know by now. So, I do "need you", because I cannot possibly imagine being apart from you. And as far as obsession goes, you're obsessed with me, too," Harry told him stubbornly, trying to get his point across.

"But that's beside the point!" Draco snarled, frustration making his cheeks colour a rosy red. "The point is, that some one like me should never,  _ever_ , attempt a relationship with you. Why? I think even you are clever enough to figure that out."

"No, I don't think I am," Harry replied, right hand flexing. He wanted to hit something so badly when Draco pissed him off as he did… He jutted his chin out in stubbornness. "I don't see your point, nor any reason why you would refuse. Believe me, I will win you over, for I already figured out how to want you. I want  _all_ of you, every little flaw, every mistake that you make, every insult you throw my way. Hell, I'll even put up with your ridiculously long showers, your whining about your clothing or your hair. The only thing I would  _not_ put up with, is that you won't even let me  _try_. And I cannot help but wonder  _why_."

"I've told you before," Draco murmured, the red blotches in his cheeks receding.

"Actually, no, you never have. And that's what irks me," the dark haired man said with a huff, while muttering, "I don't see your problem, since I know you like men."

Draco made a guttural cry in the back of his throat, and grabbed his hair, not caring how he messed it up. "Don't you  _know_  what they'll say? You already know how awful it was when we were only _friends_. Even then they thought I had to have fed you something that made you do it. Fuck, Harry, if they hear this, they'll think I used some kind of  _love potion_  on you. They won't believe you, nor me, no matter what. Even you're not that naïve to believe people will not comment. And even if you can get past that, why would you choose  _me_. I'm not some one you want to be seen with." The blond pressed his back into the couch he was sitting on when Harry leaned forward in a heartbeat, hands positioned on the table, his breath just reaching Draco's jaw.

"And that's where you are wrong. Again. I have told you so many times already, if I didn't want this, I would've stopped convincing you. Wouldn't I? Yes, I would have, and if you won't even let me try… It's maddening. Just give me one chance. It's all I want. If I screw up, fine, but at least I tried. I think it's the least we both deserve."

"How come?" the blond asked a tad breathless.

Harry smiled. "Well, after everything we've been through… I think we both deserve some happiness. Right?"

Draco looked into the sincere green eyes, which were still so close and bright, and damn it if he didn't fall that bit more in love with the man who was still hunched over the coffee table. Something inside of him just gave up after seeing that hopeful and longing look. "Oh, damn it all. Damn it all straight to hell." He leaned forward and cupped Harry's cheek, whispering, "One chance, Potter. Don't screw this up." After covering the remaining distance, lips finally encountered lips. Draco sighed, and moved his other hand to play with the hairs at the nape of Harry's neck, while he tried to get a reaction out of the dark haired man. It didn't take long for Harry to overcome his stupor, and he kissed the blond back in earnest. A tongue questioningly prodded, and access was granted almost immediately.

When they pulled apart, Draco's eyes were shining, and he licked his lips in wonder, a smile quirking up the side of his mouth. "Not bad, Potter. Not bad at all."

"It's Harry, you moron. Now, get here. I want to kiss you some more."

Draco grinned, but did as he was told. Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all.


End file.
